Without Consequence
by BlusterMuster
Summary: Rated M. Very AU. A nasty plot to abduct and murder one Miss. Minerva McGonnagall in her graduating year. Hermione must return to 1953 with the use of a time turner, and a bit of luck, in order to stop the plans motion. Can she do it? MM/HG Don't like... Don't read. Slow burn fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story is incredibly AU. Yes, Hermione fought in the war, and, yes, she does have the scar.

Although Hooch and Pomfrey did graduate in different years, for the sake of this story I have chosen to keep them as classmates.

Reviews are definitely helpful!

I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

Chapter One: The Wire And The Loop

Hermione sat with a few stray books laid out before her in the library. She peered at them questioningly, as though one might leap up and give her all the answers she was secretly hoping to find, yet, they didn't flinch. And she didn't have much time.

She was left on her own on this one.

Replaying in her mind like some sick montage were the past few hours and the meeting with the Minister, his aids, and some of her closest friends. Although the war had been won and life was just beginning to return to a state of normalcy, the discovery of a rather sinister plot had been uncovered by none other than Neville, Luna, and Ron. It had been a year. There were still a few wizards left, seduced still by Voldemort's persuasion, who sought to destroy the peace the wizarding world had begun to once more rebuild. It was a terrible thing. But the most unsettling piece of all the information that had been brought forth was who was being targeted and when... Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around any of it.

* * *

 _"We heard rumours about a dark wizard operating out of a hideout not too far from Godric's Hollow, naturally, we were a little weary about taking advice from a drunk in a pub but... It was true." Neville explained to Minister Kingsley, and the rest seated at the circular table in the Great Hall. With school out for summer, the Great hall was always emptied to accommodate only one large lacquored table for the staff that remained for meals. This is where they sat for the duration of their meeting._

 _Headmistress McGonnagall's stern gaze watched Kingsley, and only him, for she knew already the information being presented. She was curious how he would choose to take action. She trusted in him, but, still, she was filled with trepidation._

 _"We found the place, it was ransacked and nearly destroyed, but we did manage to find a lot of notes left behind by Lockesly, Brin, and Mister Kay." Luna continued, her spacy eyes focused more so on the table than the other faces then aimed in her direction. She shifted uncomfortably, clearly not enjoying the attention she was receiving in these times. Hermione, who was seated beside her with Harry on her other side, found herself reaching a hand over and laying it on top of the arm Luna hand on the table. The blond girl only moved it slightly to take Hermione's hand for support. Though there were some officials there, regardless, the majority of the people seated were close friends; a family. No attention was paid to the touch._

 _Ron sensed that neither Neville, or Luna, wanted to take the time to explain the rest, the three eyed each other for who was to speak next. It was disturbing enough being the ones to have discovered it, so he cleared his throat lightly and all attention was turned onto him. He chose to focus on Hermione and Minerva._

 _"They found a time turner, I only knew what it was because I'd seen one once before, it was drawn over and over and pieces of paper. When we finally found other scraps of parchment with proper words, we realized that they plan on using the time turner to go back to Hogwarts. Not in our time but when the Headmistress was in school, 1953 approximately, to abduct and to murder her. We have to assume this is because they think if they change the past they have a fighting chance of being able to win the war, change our history... That's their plan." Ronald finally turned his sights upon the Minister, an almost pleading look on his face. "We have to try and stop them."_

 _"Of course, we are going to stop them." Kingsley immediately replied to the young ginger man. The Minister's mind was already spinning to weave a counter-plan of their own. But how... who..._

 _"Why they believe that this would work, I don't know. But I am willing to help in anyway I can." Harry said as he leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on the table as he folded his arms. He'd always liked, respected, and felt some affection toward his Head of House. She had always been there for him in times of need and fought bravely the day the fighting ended. He assumed he'd be a major piece of the plan, he'd always been. But no... Kingsley had other ideas. Minerva could see it in his eyes as he peered across the table at Hermione. Another, equally as talented, individual. Her wand work and her cleverness could be legendary._

 _"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter... I think this situation requires another strategy." The Minister replied while glancing between Minerva and the Hermione. He was thinking on his feet, it could very well be a disaster, not to mention the implications of using such a volatile piece of magic for great lengths of time. Minerva was growing impatient._

 _"With all due respect, Minister... What exactly are you thinking?" The ebony haired woman asked with a bit of heat lacing her Scottish lilt. Hermione was equally as curious. She still held Luna's hand, which seemed to calm the blond woman as she'd stopped fidgeting so much, but she looked on at Kingsley who peered back at her. Though they were staring from one to the other, she could see his mind racing for conclusion._

 _"She will go." The Minister replied simply._

 _"She will go?" McGonnagall questioned as though she didn't quite understand. Harry, Neville, and Ron shared glances while the Ministry officials shared their own. Surely, they weren't understanding properly._

 _"You have a time turner in your possession, do you not, Miss. Granger?" In fact she did... Hermione's lips formed a grim line but she nodded her head to answer the Minister's question. "It would raise too much suspicion for their to be a great many people infiltrating Hogwarts some forty years ago. She will go alone and detain the three. As it would be, I have all the faith that a clever woman such as Hermione Granger can get close to a much younger Minerva McGonnagall. Be a protector of sorts, a friend. She will go alone."_

 _"THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!" Minerva shouted at the man, horror writing itself upon her features. Green eyes flashed in anger between the officials and the Minister. Was this seriously the best he could do? Did he realize it could very well be a death sentence?_

 _"With all do respect, Kingsley, I don't think you've thought this through..." Harry immediately interjected as he leaned forward in his seat, readied to argue his case._

 _"Surely, you can't expect a girl to do this job..." Hermione's head snapped towards the woman who spoke, a nameless woman, a ministry lacky. How DARE she insinuate that Hermione was a child... She could easily understand Minerva's and Harry's concern, however, this woman... She knew nothing of what she'd been through._

 _Around the table people began to argue, however, a pin drop could have been heard the moment the palm of Hermione's hand made harsh contact with the surface of the lacquered oak. More than a few people jumped at the loud sound reverberating off the walls, and eight pairs of eyes trained themselves upon the brunette. Hermione was red faced and furious, and peering at the nameless woman across the table._

 _"Girl... You say? Really?" Hermione spat, her hand slipping from the one belonging to Luna. She was almost shaking from rage. "I was a child when I entered this hall eight years ago, and since then I have fought tooth and nail with my closest friends, other 'children', students, month after month, year after year... WHILE YOU PEOPLE SAT BEHIND DESKS AND PUSHED PAPER AROUND!" Unbeknownst to her, she'd began to creep up and out of her seat, her palms pressing into the table as she leaned over it to yell at the woman. "IF THE MINISTER THINKS I CAN DO THIS, THEN I'LL DAMN WELL DO IT REGARDLESS OF BEING A 'MERE GIRL'."_

* * *

How they fought around the table for some hours against the plan that she go on her own back to another time to protect their Headmistress. They tried to persuade her against it, even McGonnagall, Kingsley and Minerva had been relentless. Harry disagreed with the Minister so fervently that he was forced to leave the room. He threw up his hands, muttering about the ridiculousness of it all, and left with Ron chasing after him. The Minister knew that it was an incredibly risky mission, for anyone, but he'd seen the way Hermione fought and knew that she could easily blend at Hogwarts, it was the best laid plan. All he had to do was convince them of this.

Eventually, things did settle. They kept asking if she was capable, if she wanted to, if she knew the consequences of the jump she was planning to make and for the length of time she'd have to spend in that year... The return could very much kill her. Age her until she was dust. She knew it. She'd already gained a year or so having used the time turner in school, what would this do to her body? Not only that, but what could it do to history? If she slipped, one false move or phrase could change the trajectories of events for certain lives. That is why working with time was so delicate, it had to be precise. She was careful enough, smart enough, that she did eventually begin to believe she was nearly the only person who could pull it off. Kingsley placed his trust in the right woman.

In the end, she kept repeating ' _I can do this'._ It wasn't a question. Finally, the wizarding world had a leader they could trust in Kingsley Shacklebolt. And she did trust him. If he thought she could manage this, saving their dear friend, and possibly not die in the process... Then she believed it. And she would do it. Without questions asked.

Hermione left the meeting needing some time alone. Their had been so many emotions, not only presented by her but her friends, her mentor, even Kingsley. They were all passionate, adamant, yet, from the moment the words 'she will go' parted lips and fell out on the table, she knew, she had to do it. He was right, there was no other way. She was a brilliant witch, she could easily defend herself now more than ever, if only against men and not terribly large monsters... She was capable. But having to go back and see Minerva, to try and get close to her, that was an entirely different story.

In the beginning, what had developed was only a small school girl crush. It happened sometimes when a person of authority, one whom a person could true respect, became more friendly. All the admiration and the closeness could create a perfect storm of feelings and attraction during a time when hormones ran rampant. It happened in her third year when Minerva was tasked by Dumbledore to assist her with the time turner. Minerva was appreciative and gracious, and needlessly to say impressed, by the ambition Hermione presented. Over time that year, the pair would meet nearly biweekly, growing to be less like pupil and professor, and more like friends. There was still that authority, yet, the conversations they'd have... They were remarkable.

As Hermione was terribly attracted to intelligence and wit, Minerva fit the bill in her entirety. Her age was just a number, the woman was still incredibly beautiful, but her mind... Her thought process... It drove Hermione over the edge.

The years progressed and the feeling, the attraction, deepened immeasurably. She felt so much for so long that she realized the night before the battle that her heart did, and would, remain the property of the Headmistress. She was absolutely taken. Harry and Ron knew it, everyone knew it, everyone that mattered; being her closest friends. She didn't have to say a word and people still seemed to figure it out. They never made mention of it, perhaps because they respected both of the women so much, but Hermione knew that they could easily tell that Minerva had bewitched her. It may have been in the way she fell over herself around the woman, or maybe in the way that she held a longer glance when Minerva entered the room, she wasn't exactly the most discreet. Nearly having died multiple times over the course of seven years would do that to a person. You never really knew when your time was up.

The only thing was, even despite her obvious displays of worshipping the ground the other woman walked on, Minerva was oblivious. Thankfully, so. Hermione appreciated her friendship so deeply that she wouldn't have ever wanted Minerva to know, for the sake of their current standings. If she were discovered, it could possibly have been the end. She couldn't take that.

Maybe someday, when she had finally aged a little more and didn't look like she still belonged in school robes, maybe then she would tell the woman about her affection. Maybe she wouldn't be turned away or rejected, maybe there was a chance... Until then, she would do all she could to ensure that was still an option. She'd return to Hogwarts, befriend the woman, and save her from the fate that could rip them apart.

That was the plan.

* * *

A few hours of alone time was all Hermione needed. She collected herself as best she could then sought to find Minerva for a final audience before her departure. She was wasting time still being in the present when the problem was in the past.

She managed to make it to the Headmistress's offices and stared at the statue for a few minutes. While she gathered her thoughts, the stone grew impatient.

"Forgot the password? Fine, just go in." It parted for her to reveal the stairs. It shook her from her reverie and caused a slight frown to tug at the corners of her mouth. The thing could be a real piece of work sometimes. Regardless of whether or not she was ready, and after a deep breath, Hermione ascended the stairs to knock on the door she was presented with after the short climb.

"Enter." Was the short reply her quiet taps were met with. The voice sounded gruff, and after opening the door she could easily see as to why.

Hermione entered in cautiously, her gaze bouncing from Minerva to the two other women also within her office; Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey stood on the other side of the desk, on either side of their friend. Both turned to look at the younger witch, and both seemed to wear small sad smiles upon her entry. They inclined their heads briefly by way of greeting, though it didn't distract from the fact that Hermione could clearly see Minerva quickly wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. The older woman looked awful... Worried.

"Forgive me, professor... For the intrusion. I just need to ask a few questions before I depart." Hermione spoke in a softened tone, she spoke as though speaking to a dear friend, despite using the all familiar title rather than the woman's name. Minerva's emerald eyes cast themselves upon her and Hermione's lips curled into faint smile. She couldn't show fear.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave then, leave you both to your business." Rolanda said as she motioned for Poppy to lead on towards the door Hermione stood in front of. Poppy met her eye and gave a nod, she was nearly about to take a step toward the exit when Hermione closed the door behind her.

"Actually, it may be best if you both stay." Hermione could see the women exchanging brief glances, most likely a little confused, although they remained silent sensing that she was not quiet yet done explaining as to why they were required. Minerva simply remained silent, her reddened eyes watching Hermione quite closely. "I vaguely remember seeing the three of you in a picture, a school picture, in Minerva's chambers a few years ago... We'd been discussing a rather curious book and the photo was on the shelf when I grabbed it. It was mentioned that you attended Hogwarts together."

Minerva couldn't ever wrap her head around Hermione's ridiculously acute memory. The young woman was more than brilliant, it amazed her still. Finding her voice, at long last, the Scottish woman parted her lips to speak.

"Indeed, we did. We graduated together." Still thick with some emotion Hermione couldn't quite put a finger on, Minerva's voice was a bit more rough than she was used to hearing. The younger witch merely nodded as she took her seat.

"Some of the best years of our lives." Poppy added as she placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder, offering it a squeeze. Minerva reached with a hand and gently patted the one offering her the comfort.

"With that being said, I don't need to know specifics, but I do need to know a little about that year and how I may be able to include myself within your... Well, your friend group. It'll make the transition much easier if I know what I'm getting myself into." Hermione explained further, making it all the more clear as to why she requested that the other women stay. She needed some answers. If they were as close as she assumed they had been, and had remained over the past forty some years, it would be hard to just show up in that time and try to include herself. She had to get as close to Minerva as possible for this all to work.

"I think that is understandable, makes perfectly good sense to me, so... Let's try and figure this out, shall we?" Rolanda was all business, straight to the point, Hermione appreciated that.

Much to Minerva's surprise, and she was quite thankful for it, Rolanda and Poppy took it mostly upon themselves to give the younger witch the answers that she needed. Minerva only had to make some small additions here or there. It took every ounce of will not not to become a mess of tears in front of her star pupil, her friend, because she knew exactly the gravity of what Hermione was about to attempt. There would be no way to make contact with Hermione, no way to know until she returned whether or not she was successful, and she questioned Kingsley's judgement on this call.

Hermione had only just begun to resemble the person she had been a few years ago. She'd only just begun to stop having nightmares... And now here she was, uprooting herself to do it all over again. All because a couple of deranged lunatics were threatening the life of a mentor. She could tell that Hermione was trying mightily not to let on that she was, in fact, just as terrified as the rest of them. Probably more so, considering. She knew the girl well enough to have a pretty decent read on her now. It made her feel all the more guilty.

It was inappropriate for a professor to fall in love with their students. Morally unacceptable. Minerva could never deny that the young woman had fascinated her for many years, but she never allowed herself to feel attraction. It was wrong. She was a person of authority, she needed to be trusted, that was that. However, when Hermione returned just before the battle began, that very day, watching on as Hermione utterly annihilated any enemy which tried to take her down with grace and poise, Minerva couldn't help but to fall in love with the woman. She was all the things Minerva craved in a person, she was made up of what Minerva admired most. Sincerity, strength, intelligence, ambition... Passion. She was the most brilliant mind of her time. There wouldn't be another quite like her.

For a moment, Minerva remembered that day. Here and now, she watched Hermione speak to Rolanda and Poppy, hungrily clinging to any piece of information they offered which may have helped aid her on this death mission. She tried not to think that way, but the odds were stacked against Hermione. One witch against three practised Death Eaters. She had to remember the way Hermione had fought... And that had to give her hope that she could take them as she had the others. She had to be safe... Because she had to return. It was her life Hermione was trying to save.

"Well, I think I have everything I need," Hermione's voice drew her back to the present and Minerva watched the young woman rise from her seat. "In case I don't get the chance to tell you, thank you... Thank you for everything. Learning from you, Madame Hooch... And being healed frequently by you, Madame Pomfrey, has been a pleasure." Minerva's brow furrowed as she listened and watched Hermione extend her hand to Rolanda. She had to replay the words a few times. Rolanda did take Hermione's hand and give it a shake, but even Rolanda could tell by the way Hermione had worded herself that the young woman was implying she might actually not return. Apparently without fear... Rolanda's mouth twisted in a frown.

"Miss. Granger, the only way this will be a success is if you live..."

"You mustn't think of the alternative..."

Poppy and Rolanda tried to comfort her, but realistically, Hermione knew, she very well may meet her end.

"Let's be honest, I will do everything in my power to make sure Professor McGonnagall is just fine. If she lives, that's all that matters now." Hermione allowed Poppy's hand to be released once she had taken and given it a small shake. She turned to view Minerva once more and saw the woman's shoulders were shaking, her breathing implied that she was fighting back a fresh wave of tears, Hermione couldn't let it effect her. Instead, she gave Minerva a brief nod and as honest a smile as she could muster.

"It's been a pleasure, Minerva McGonnagall. Thank you." With that, the young woman turned from the three and moved to the door... Minerva wanted to call for her to wait so she could give a proper farewell, as she should have done, but her voice couldn't be found. Hermione would leave, living in uncertainty, and may never know that she was so deeply loved... So cared for. The minute the young woman was out of sight, Minerva lost all sense of composure, leaving her friends to comfort her and make false promises that Hermione would return and be fine, that she'd return at all, nothing they could say made it any easier to say good bye. She regretted not being able to the minute Hermione had left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Like Magic

Hermione's heart was beating in her throat. She could nearly taste the blood rushing through her body, to her head, muddling her already frazzled thoughts.

She'd never seen Minerva quite like that. When the battle struck, she remembered how cool, calm, and collected the older witch had been, readied to lay down her life trying to defend her home, and one of the greatest institutions the wizarding world had seen; Hogwarts. The professor didn't bat an eye while hexes and curses, darkness, and the like flew past her ears, over her shoulder, in close quarters, she had been fearless. Nothing like the mess of emotions she'd just left behind.

It planted a seed of doubt.

If Minerva was truly that horrified at the thought of Hermione taking on the responsibility of serving as her protection, then that obviously had to mean that she didn't think that she was capable of it. If Minerva questioned her ability... She stopped the thought in its tracks, not allowing herself to think of it that way. Hermione had to believe that she could successful do this, this one thing, or else she might not have a home to come back to. Gryffindor pride was hardly a trait to argue with, and she was determined to prove her salt.

Her feet carried her through the corridors quickly. With little time to spare, she made her way way to the large front doors to the school. As expected, since they'd been instructed to do so, Harry and Ron stood there in waiting. Well, Ron stood. Harry paced. Both pale and somewhat fidgety, they looked up the moment they heard their friend approaching and descending the stairs to meet them. Hermione tried to offer a smile but it faltered when Ron couldn't seem to look her in the eye. She wondered why they couldn't simply be supportive, allow her that, and send her off well with a smile and a hug. Why did it have to be moody and dramatic? That didn't lead to good and it certainly didn't help her nerves.

"I'm ready." She told them, the distance now closed enough that she could reach for the bag Harry had just held out. "Everything in here?" Hermione didn't really wait for a response, not a moment after she asked, she opened up the large, navy satchel and began to rifle through it. The boys didn't respond.

The young woman looked up from her digging to peer at them through the dim light, her gaze passing from one to the other. Harry peered back with an absurdly controlled expression upon his face, meanwhile Ron stood against the door, chewing on the inside corner of his mouth, looking down at the tops of his shoes. This was beginning to get infuriating.

"You're both really going to just stand there right now and not say anything?" Her frustration and her own concern raised the pitch of her voice a touch. This caught Ron's attention.

"I don't know what to say, Hermione... We've never _not_ dealt with these things together. Like a team..." He stated quietly as he finally looked up at her.

"I still think it's a little ludicrous that _some_ seem to think this is a one person job." Harry raked his fingers back through his hair while he spoke, making it all the more clear that he was utterly uncomfortable with all of it. Hermione continued to stare at one to the next. _I don't have time for this..._

"I have to go. We can debate about this more if I get back." She said sharply. It was as good a send of as any, she guessed. She cut between them and pressed her hand to the door, causing Ron to nearly fall back with it when it shifted open. Her curt attitude must have jogged their sensitivity a bit, or at least enough for them both to chase a few feet after her when she briskly began to walk through the darkened courtyard.

"Wait, please... Hermione..."

"Yeah! Hold on a minute!"

 _This had better be good..._ She thought as she turned around to look back at the two men jogging the short distance to meet her. Apologetic and sincere, they apologized for their behaviour.

"Listen, I'm sorry... We're just worried about you. And McGonnagall. We know how difficult the situation is, we just wish we could be there to help." Harry told her, as Ronald nodded his agreement. His words softened her a little. Hermione sighed deeply and gave a small nod. She knew they were worried, it was written all over them. It wasn't like she didn't feel the same, she just couldn't convey that she did. They'd probably try to fracture her resolve.

"Who knows, I could pop up the second you turn your backs. We don't know what's going to happen." She told them as she took a step towards Harry. Hermione watched him try to smile while he raised his arms to extend a hug, if she wanted to take it. Immediately, she inched forward and put her arms around the green eyed man, holding him close, giving a squeeze, then parting. Ron offered the same, and she tightly hugged him in return as well.

"Good luck, Hermione. You're going to do great." She heard him say against her shoulder. That was all she needed to hear. He would never know how much those five words would impact her.

Stepping back from them, Hermione noticed Harry giving a vague gesture of the hand to the grounds behind her.

"Want us to walk with you?" He asked. Hermione genuinely thought about it but, in the end, gave a small shake of the head.

"I want to do this alone."

"Alright."

She turned around, steadied herself, then began to walk off into the night. Whether they were watching or not, she tossed a small wave back without looking. Everything she needed, she had. With Ron's words, she had confidence. With her bag, she had tools. She was convinced she was ready. Minerva would be just fine.

* * *

Poppy and Rolanda didn't know what to do. Any suggestion made only seemed to drive Minerva further into a fit of hysterics. Well, as hysterical as the woman ever got. It had been years since they'd seen her like this. Utterly restless, pacing in front of the fire, wringing her hands, she was unreachable.

"I should have said good bye. Properly said it, she must think it ungrateful." Minerva muttered miserably. Her friends exchanged a glance.

"I doubt that's the case, Minerva." Poppy tried to console her, and even took a step toward her in case the woman needed physical touch to calm her down. The emerald eyed woman quickly raised a hand, halting the Mediwitch in her tracks.

"Then you've little knowledge on how sensitive Hermione can be." Minerva shot back with a glare. She had lost control of herself and allowed the young woman to see her sorrow, to bear witness to her emotions. She could only imagine what Hermione thought. Somehow she'd managed for so long to cage those particular beasts, she rarely permitted herself to be anything less than stoic, or certain, because it granted comfort to the ones around her. Minerva had always been consistent. Now she was lost.

Rolanda, who was growing impatient and irritated, shook her head at the woman and averted her eyes to the bookshelves.

"Minerva, rather than do this, exactly what you're doing now, which is helping absolutely no one, if you are truly so upset with how things ended, why don't you just go down to find her before she takes her leave?" Minerva stopped her pacing for the moment, in order to peer with narrowed eyes at the Quidditch professor.

"Tell me, how am I supposed to do that when we are here, and she is down there?" She gave a motion in the direction of the grounds which, they all knew, was quite the distance for her to cross. For all they knew, Hermione was already gone.

"Get creative. You're a professor for Merlin's sake, you daft cow, so prove it. Besides, I know of a certain little grey thing that might be able to make it in no time at all." Rolanda raised her brows and shrugged, evidently fed up and quite fine with flashing a bit of sarcasm. However, Minerva knew it was a brilliant idea. She might still have a chance to make things right. She'd thank Rolanda for her tough love later... Possibly berate her for the insensitivity as well.

Without another word, the headmistress spun and vacated her offices. There was no time to waste. When the heel of her shoe hit the corridor floor, she was already beginning to shrink. Like a bat out of hell, a grey tabby cat took off down the hall, leaping down staircases in their near entirety, all in order to to see if she could steal the chance at catching the brunette before she left. They were, after all, friends. Good friends.

She only hoped her paws could manage it.

* * *

The walk towards the lake was a quiet venture. Hermione breathed deeply and evenly, lulling herself into a tranquil stupor. She allowed herself a moment to replay her plans in her head. For although she was given some instruction, in truth, it was up to her how to play her hand. Rolanda and Poppy made it clear that the three had been quite close. A bit cliquey. That was fine, Hermione was smart and she'd easily learned how to let loose a little. She could probably find ways of impressing them with her talents. However, one could never be too sure.

She wondered what they were like, knowing she'd find out soon enough was alarming, yet, the part of her that was intrigued by new adventures really couldn't help but slip into little day dreams. Even though she'd seen Minerva in pictures... Well, that _one_ picture on the shelf... She couldn't help but try to predict how the woman was when she was still a student. Hermione imagined she was studious, almost just as severe as she was now, maybe a little bit more chaotic... The thought made her snort a small laugh. A large part of her was in denial she was even attempting at this.

Then again, Hermione loved Minerva. Could she really be surprised?

The young woman peered up at the night sky. The speckling of stars across a blueish black canvass... Would it look just the same? Would the school? Probably. Hermione gave a small sniff of discontent, cleared her throat, and returned to gaze forward at the path ahead.

A sound in the distance distracted her from continuing to ponder over her future. She stopped, turning back to look for a second. She was so close to the lake that she could almost hear the water rippling but... That wasn't the sound that was tugging at her attention. A second or two and nothing. Her mind must have been playing tricks. She walked about another five or six meters when she heard it again, this time near enough to actually place it. It was definitely a _meow_... A distinct _meow._ Her features twisted in confusion. As she turned, the moonlight danced across her features, while the darkness deepened the worry lines etched upon her features. It took a few seconds, but then she saw _her._ A grey streak darting straight towards her.

The older woman rose to her physical form, still running across the grounds to meet her, her hair falling loose of its typical bun.

"Minerva... ?" Hermione breathed the name. Why was she running at her? Not that Hermione could truly complain. The woman was a vision beneath a moonlit sky, ebony tresses blowing softly against her angular features. Although the only reason Hermione could think of was that the headmistress was going to attempt to persuade her not to do as she intended to do.

"Hermione... Please, wait!" The Scottish witch called. The older woman finally slowed her pace to a brisk walk, her features adorning a pleading look that the younger woman had very rarely seen. Minerva's green eyes flashed with a myriad of emotions. Sorrow being the most prevalent.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Without thinking, Hermione slipped her hand in her sack and withdrew the time turner, placing the gold chain around her neck. Should she have to... She'd just start spinning it.

When she looked up from the small and delicate object, she was shocked to find the Headmistress standing no more than a foot in front of her. The older witch gazed upon her features as though quickly trying to memorize every line, every contour, of her face in the dim light. Hermione's pulse quickened under the scrutinizing gaze of her mentor, feeling all the more self conscious for such a lingering stare.

Minerva wanted to tell the young woman that she was deeply apologetic for the way she'd conducted herself. She wanted to offer Hermione some piece of advice, some small little tidbit of something that would make the journey all the more comfortable, all the while battling with what her body wanted to truly offer.

She could have easily reached out and touched the young woman. She could have if she wanted to. Her fingertips buzzed with the energy to do it but she remained silent and still, peering upon the face upturned toward her.

"Minerva," The name was uttered with a softness not easily gifted by the younger witch, and rarely did she afford herself the privilege to use the woman's name, yet, in this instance, it felt appropriate. "I really must go."

These few words struck the green eyed woman like a slap.

"You mustn't go." Minerva immediately replied before her mind had the chance to squash the urge to say anything at all. She watched as a brand of surprise washed over Hermione's features. It was too late now. "You shouldn't have to do this at all, it's... Absolutely and remarkably ridiculous. You should stay here, surely there must be another solution..."

It was a split second decision. One which would certainly change the course of many lives, but it was a risk Hermione was willing to take.

"I'm sorry, professor," Hermione meant it. She was terribly sorry. More so because it was clear that Minerva cared so deeply, her actions proved such in an extraordinary way. Surely, her actions would do the same. "But our options are limited and we don't have time to figure out another course of action." Her hands made quick work of finding the time turner which she began to spin, much to the dismay of the woman standing before her. From the moment the small circular pieces began to twirl, time was already in motion.

Before Minerva could say another word against it, Hermione was gone. Just like that. Emerald eyes peered into the blank space where Hermione had been. It was just a second. One small second. The woman felt the air being ripped from her lungs while her body fought through the sobbing.

* * *

It was tricky business. Hermione had an idea of how many times she'd have to wind the thing before she was at the right date, but it could have very well been hit or miss. Days flew passed, she watched them with interest, standing in one place, she saw everything. Summertime, fall, winter, and spring. She counted as best she could as year after year rolled by. This was why she chose the grounds... It made it all the more possible to discern when to stop spinning.

Suddenly, she realized she had nearly gone too far. The year she needed was 1953... Just before she almost took one more quarter spin, she stopped, holding her breath, until world became clear.

The air was warm and the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains. With hurried fingertips, Hermione rifled in her bag for the broom she'd minimized for the venture. She hated flying with every fibre of her being, but it was the only way to reach the the Headmaster's balcony. Thus, the only way to reach Headmaster Dippet for an audience. With a wave of her wand, she enlarged her broom until it was its natural size before mounting it. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the feeling of pushing off the ground and rising with increasing speed up into the sky. Peering down over the grounds, she couldn't help but to notice the Grounds Keeper's hut in the distance. There would be no Hagrid residing there, someone else in the position, and it didn't nearly look as garden-y or homey as it did when she passed it, what felt like, only a few moments ago.

Tucking her wand back into the bag, Hermione cautiously steered her broom towards the school, trying mightily not to fall off the damned thing. How Harry and Ron loved this so fucking much... She hadn't the slightest. It took a bit of time to navigate around Hogwarts. Hermione had to try and avoid most windows and, if she did happen to unexpectedly pass one, she prayed she wouldn't be seen or spotted. It was highly unlikely at such an ungodly hour, but one couldn't be too sure. Faculty and staff were most likely awake, readying themselves for the day, as many young witches and wizards from across country were going to arrive for their first day back at school. She hoped she'd gotten the time right. She'd know soon enough.

Rounding the astronomy tower, the protruding stone balcony came into view. She had to breathe a sigh of relief, for it was still there, just as she'd remembered it. _Well... Now the easy part is done._ She thought as she slowed her speed down upon her approach. Hermione bit the inside corner of her mouth, concentrating on making a decent landing, which, in truth, wasn't exactly her forte. She descended slowly and with much trepidation, essentially at a snails pace, until her feet came into contact with the cool stone and she was able to dismount.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud screeching sound filled the air. She nearly jumped out of her skin and over the side of the railing, it scared her half to death. Throwing down her broom, Hermione furiously raised her hands to cover her ears. It didn't offer much help as the noise was unbearably loud. She should have known their would have been a ward set up. It only made sense.

"Who goes there!" The booming voice was deep and gruff, authoritative, but she didn't see Headmaster Dippet whatsoever. The noise began to decrease in volume until it was merely a whistle, then there was silence. Hermione uncovered her ears only to wince as the voice returned, only much louder. "I SAID, WHO GOES THERE!"

"Hermione Granger, sir!" She yelled back irritably. What a way to make an entrance.

Creeping forth with wand held high, aimed at her chest, she finally laid eyes upon the elder man. His gaze cast a cursory glance over her and then settled on her face. He looked positively livid at such an intrusion. She couldn't rightly blame him considering that he was most likely just as effected by the sound that had consumed his offices, and his balcony, seconds before.

"State your business immediately, or I shall contact the proper authorities." The look about him made her realize that he wasn't a man to be trifled with. Though he was a great man, quite warm hearted from what she'd read, it appeared he did have a rather nasty streak.

"Headmaster Dippet, I've come to you in a matter of extreme urgency. I beg you to listen very carefully to what I have to tell you." Hermione removed her wand from her bag slowly, watching as the man's hand tightened around his own. Kneeling with apprehension, maintaining eye contact with the Headmaster, the brunette placed her own wand on the stone and rolled it in his direction; a sign of meaning no harm or trickery. Confusion lit his features.

"Minerva McGonnagall is in grave danger, sir. I'm here to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What A World We Live In

Once Headmaster Dippet managed to realize that Hermione wasn't some deranged woman intent on attacking or causing a commotion, he picked up the wand which had been rolled to his feet, sheathing his own on a loop on his belt, and held it out for her to take. The brief statement regarding one of his prized pupils was enough to warrant an inch of room to allow her to explain.

He ushered Hermione into his office and took a seat behind his desk, motioning for her to sit down before him. She graciously declined the seat, preferring in the moment to stand. He didn't seem to mind. She cast a cursory glance around. It was nothing like she remembered.

The framework was exactly the same but Minerva's decorating was far more... Warm. Inviting. His office was exactly that; an office. Books lined shelves, large volumes, a few plants here or there, some small trinkets, but mostly just papers, scrolls, and books. It smelt almost.. Musty. Like an old library. Far unlike the quarters she was used to. For some reason, Minerva's office always smelled like ink and cinnamon.

Without addressing the man, Hermione dug around and offered a few contents from her bag; A signed letter from the Minister, as well as, a brief letter from Professor McGonnagall as proof of her business. He read over them quietly and she could see the cogs begin to turn behind the pair of dark brown eyes scouring the pages. The information that he had been presented with left him shaking his head. She watched with incredible interest as he seemed to re-read the letters over and over again. He raised a hand to massage his temple.

"This is quite unexpected," He said when he finally laid down the pieces of parchment. He had no doubt that this was Minerva's writing, her signature. He'd seen it many a time. "However, if all this is true, and our dear Minerva is in such peril, then we will do our best to remedy this and assist in anyway we can possibly do."

The young woman thanked her lucky stars that he saw it in such a way. His willingness greatly inspired her and she inwardly smiled knowing that another hurdle had been crossed without much injury. Folding her hands before her, Hermione gave a brief nod of thanks before parting her lips to speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Your understanding is appreciated beyond words." She watched him lean back in his chair, relaxing a bit, but still he eyed her curiously.

"Now, I do have to question whether the state of my school will remain in order. If one of our own is the target of such an attack, how can I trust that all of my students are safe?" Armando didn't indulge in much joy at the thought of this... _Young_ woman, being the sole individual meant to serve as security. He didn't _know_ her. And though she brought forth much which would indicate he _should_ trust her, he was wary. Hermione could sense it.

Finally, she took a seat. The woman leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her fingers still laced. _How do I explain..._

"Professor... She is all that they want. Only her. For some reason, they truly do believe that if they kill her, a very dark wizard will win a war waged within these walls. The community will fail, democracy, as we have come to know it, will fail..." She told him earnestly. Hermione watched as he seemed to cling to her every word. "Now I'm not going to lie to you, we're taking a great chance. _I_ am taking a _great_ chance. But it is our _only_ chance. And I can promise you... Truly promise you... That if you allow me to remain here, be a student, get close to Minerva and befriend her, I can keep her safe.I am capable of it. Depending on how this goes, we do have an idea of when she will be targeted. Give me a few weeks to prove I am capable, and if you think I am not after that... Then we'll consider our options. But first you need to let me try. On my own."

The Headmaster considered Hermione's words. She spoke with eloquence, seemed incredibly aware of the gravity of the situation, and her genuine nature shone through with little effort. Still, he was in a position of power and did consider a period of probation to be appropriate. Shifting in his chair, he regarded the young woman closely.

"I will give you til the end of the month to convince me of your ability here at Hogwarts." Upon hearing this, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes for a moment and basked in the feeling.

"Thank you, sir." She responded, once again looking upon him. With one look, she hoped to show him how grateful she was for his understanding. He gave a small nod.

"Now, tell me, my dear," He carried on as he leaned forward in his seat and drew his hands to fold on his desk. "When do we believe this... 'Attack' will take place?"

"In the Spring." Hermione replied. The man seemed surprised and tilted his head, eyeing her with an ounce of suspicion.

"In the Spring?" Headmaster Dippet believed he'd read that the the girl was using a time turner. Quite a volatile piece of magic to be tampering with for large spans of time, he wasn't foolish. She looked like she could have just graduated from school... To spend months using such a thing... "Miss. Granger, I have to ask if you are aware of the implications that using this magic will have, not only upon my students, but to yourself... Are you quite certain you know what may happen?"

Taking a deep inhalation through her nostrils, the young woman proceeded to sigh heavily. She looked down at the time turner hanging against her chest, then up at the man. Her jaw was set.

"I'm quite aware."

"The jump back, your return, it could cause serious inju..." The man was cut short by her interjection.

"With all due respect, Professor Dippet, I _am_ aware. My decision to endure this was not made lightly. In my future, Minerva is..." _Everything. Positively everything._ She paused. She couldn't say that. No, she needed to come up with something else, quickly. "She is my friend, sir. My very good friend." He seemed stunned by the strength of her response. Apparently her resolve as well.

The fact wasn't lost upon the man that the woman seated before him may have very well been laying down her life in order to save another. She was rational and apparently held Minerva McGonnagall in high regard. The headmaster cast a thoughtful look in her direction. He was a discerning man, he could see through a lie quite easily. Especially in regard to his students. He had to have faith that the girl knew exactly what it was she was doing.

"Alright, Miss. Granger."

* * *

Upon further discussion, Hermione explained to the man that there may have been need of an alias. Though no one would know her in this time, it was imperative that she remain one hundred percent hidden. If there was to be any chance that her name raised suspicion, if any of the men attempting to assassinate her Headmistress overheard her name, they would know exactly who she was. It was a dangerous game she was playing at. For her safety, she offered up a different name to be used; Laura Grant.

She devised a very detailed story as to why she would be attending Hogwarts. Hermione told him of this and that all she had was her satchel. No robes, no trunk, no books, and this would also have to be rectified. When the time came for students to arrive, she'd need to blend. And she needed to be roomed with the graduating class. It was her understanding that Minerva was Head Girl. She knew that they often acquired their own dorm room. At Hermione's request, she would be placed in the very same room. Explanations would be drawn up and Minerva would be notified of the change. This would all come in time.

As for now, the young woman would simply roam the hallways and wait. Once the carriages arrived and the elder students were on route to their rooms to settle in before dinner, she'd be revealed to Minerva as a student who needed mentoring. Minerva would act as her guide and her room mate, by the Headmaster's request. Seeing as the Scottish woman was always eager to please those in positions of authority, Hermione doubted it would be much trouble at all. Then the real work would begin.

Professor Dippet managed to acquire a uniform for her to change into, by way of transfiguring some of her clothing. By the time the thestral guided carriages rolled towards the castle, she was the picture of a Hogwarts student. It was strange... As she peered at herself in the mirror, standing in the girl's bathroom, she almost felt normal. Almost.

* * *

"Do you _really_ think you're going to get off so easy," A groan told the silver haired witch that, indeed, her friend wasn't having it, thus not going to offer answer. "Come on, Green Eyes. You can't just say that you snogged..."

"Shh!" A bony elbow jabbing against her side shut Rolanda up pretty quickly. Her bright eyes flashed from the woman sitting across from her and towards the woman sitting beside her. Poppy gave a vague motion to the people around, other students, which her friend appeared quite quick to ignore.

"Oh, please... No one is listening."

"You don't know that!"

Again. Minerva had opened her large mouth when she should have simply kept her musings to herself. And now Poppy and Rolonda were bickering, as they often did, about the most inane stuff. Well, at least she was no longer the target of conversation whilst her friends carried on antagonizing one and other.

Another year, another lesson to be learned, perhaps, she'd figure out finally how to keep from spilling all of her secrets. It was hard having no sisters and only two brothers to contend with. Her mother offered little 'girl talk'. Not that her mother wasn't invested, but there were just some things you preferred talking about to your friends. Relationships, love, sex... More so sex. Not that she'd had sex, but she'd been interested.

Over the summer, she came close to it.

While her parents, brothers, and she had slipped off back to France for another family vacation, Minerva had managed to find herself amongst a group of other young witches. A most unlikely bond formed between herself and one of them; Francesca. A beautiful young woman her age. They'd spend the days wandering the city, noshing on delicate delights, sharing stories of the worlds they came from. She had been a muggleborn as well, and they had much in common. It was the first time in a long time that a crush developed, and swiftly it had, until Minerva was left a lovesick girl with no real idea on how to handle those feelings.

One night they'd sneaked off to watch the moon reflect off the beach. The air was hot and filled with the scent of fresh water and fragrant flowers. Hands touched, bodies leaned, and lips met for the first time. It was devilishly delicious and over far too quickly. They'd gotten rather heated. Although, much to Minerva's dismay, the young woman was gone the day later. Off to vacation with her own family elsewhere, leaving Minerva with a mess of emotions and no where to put them.

It almost felt like a dream.

The carriages slowly came to a stop. Students dressed in their robes filled out and began the short trek to the castle. For Minerva, however, it was home. The safest place in the world filled with mystery and knowledge. She loved her school. She adored her professor's and her studies. Every once in a while she'd catch herself thinking _I was born for this..._ For learning and for responsibilities. Soon she'd be a graduate and her life could finally begin. She craved this above all else; for graduation, and to finally find her own place in the world. Somewhere she belonged outside these walls.

Minerva, Poppy, and Rolonda carried their few things to the dormitories. Minerva helped them settle in and took a moment for herself to just sit and relax before finding her own, more private, dorm. She couldn't deny that she was utterly elated to know that she would have her own space this year. A quiet room to study that she could decorate as her own. Rolonda was positively jealous but glad for her all the same. Being Head Girl had its perks, that was for certain. After a short period of chit chat and banter, Minerva gave Rolonda and Poppy a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, then told them she was off to go to her own rooms and that she'd meet up with them in a bit. She needed a bit of time to herself, just to get herself in order. Clear her mind a little.

When she left the rooms and travelled the short distance up the tower to her own dorms, for some unknown reason, something wasn't sitting right. She couldn't put a finger on it. A commotion in the common room caught her attention but she didn't wander down to check it out, nor did she really care; it was, after all, the first day back at school. Of course, there would be a commotion of some kind when friends who may not have seen one and other over the summer met again after the brief months away.

Minerva pushed open the heavy door and entered into her private dorm...

She stood in the doorway for a moment. There was her trunk, tight against the foot of her large bed, her books on a desk in the corner in front of the window, a personal bathroom, a table... Then she peered on the other side of the room. Another bed... Another trunk, tight against the foot of the frame, another desk by a window... The room looked nearly mirrored on one side and the other. Her brows knitted, the faint line between them deepening in her confusion. This _was_ the Head Girl's dormitory... There was no doubt about that. But _why_ the _fuck_ where there two bloody beds...

The ebony haired witch wandered further into the rooms, closer to the other desk, where there sat another pile of books. Fresh looking. They were new. She wondered if she were to flip the cover if maybe a name...

 _Tap tap tap..._

"Miss. McGonnagall." Minerva spun around in her surprise to see the Headmaster standing in her doorway. The elder man smiled at his pupil and entered in, alone, closing the door behind him.

"Professor Dippet, very nice to see you, sir." She greeted through a smile. Minerva closed the distance between them by a few feet, only until she could reach out her hand to offer a well-meaning shake. He, of course, shook her hand in greeting. As he had every other year, routinely.

"Although I'm highly aware of your most recent return to Hogwarts, we do have some matters that need to be discussed in terms of your dormitory arrangements." His voice held with it notes of authority as he retracted his hand and folded it with its other before him, peering over the top of his specs at the young woman. She seemed none to pleased but, none the less, she nodded her head and moved to take a seat atop her trunk.

"Of course, professor. I assumed as much." Motioning briefly with a flourish of her hand towards the other side of the room, still vacant but ready, Minerva watched as he nodded, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, yes... You will have company this year." He admitted, much to Minerva's displeasure. She tried mightily to hide it well, though her green eyes darkened just a touch.

"Who is she?" She asked curiously, her head tilting up to peer at the man standing in her rooms.

"She is transferring student from America. Born in England, home schooled, however, she has spent much time overseas. It was her wish to return here for her final year although, I feared, the adjustment would be... difficult." Minerva listened intently. So, the girl was receiving special privileges, she must have been somebody to garner such treatment. "I have enlisted you to be her mentor, her guide, as you are, by far, one of our very best. I trust that you will take your duty to your school with seriousness and treat her as your peer. She is taking many classes that you will both share and I believe this would be the best possible chance for her to excel and succeed in her personal endeavours."

Oh, this was not ideal. And not the way Minerva had imagined she'd be spending her last year – babysitting some foreigner as well as trying to maintain her own grades. However, if the Headmaster felt so strongly to entrust her with this, then it must be done. She had an obligation to her school and her role as Head Girl to meet expectation with no argument. She trusted he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

Minerva eventually nodded her head, standing upon ceremony as the headmaster turned to retreat back towards the common room.

"I will, of course, help in any way I can, sir." She genuinely spoke, her hands working to tie her long black hair into a tight braid. "When will she arrive?" The man stopped, midway through the door, and turned to address his student.

"She will arrive shortly to get her things in order before dinner and the sorting ceremony," The man seemed to pause. He looked at Minerva with a mild expression, one which she couldn't quite place. Just for a moment. "Thank you, my dear. For taking this in stride, I am proud of you." Then he was gone.

Minerva stood there, looking at the back of the door. She couldn't figure out what had just happened. She understood everything else, but the way he he had looked at her just now, his soft spoken praises, they seemed out of place. It was like he was trying to say something without actually saying something. A small tug of discomfort pulled at the pit of her stomach.

There were still a good few hours left until the time would come for the students to file into the Great Hall to witness a new batch of First Years being sorted into their appropriate houses. It was always something Minerva enjoyed watching. Hopeful faces intimidated by the strange hat being placed upon their heads, more often than not it was far too big for a lot of them and slid over their eyes. The children were cute in that moment. Then, as the year progressed, they turned into tiny monsters with spells at their disposal. But, on this day, they were still cute. Still youthful and filled with wonder.

* * *

Hermione met Professor Dippet in the hallway, outside of the Gryffindor common room. He motioned for her to walk with him, and so she did.

"Everything is in order, I trust?" She asked in a hushed tone as students strolled passed. Some curious glances were aimed her way but she deflected them easily.

"Indeed, Miss... Grant. You may join her when you please, but I should inform you, Minerva is not very pleased with the arrangement. Whether this will hinder you, I cannot say." Hermione couldn't help but to smirk. She had no doubt that she'd be able to befriend the young woman. All she'd have to do is be herself and Minerva would see that they were well suited. They were similar, they shared interests, and they were both incredibly brilliant.

"Time will tell. We have some months left... If she is anything like the woman I have grown to know, she won't be able to resist my friendship for a great length of time." Stated the witch as she cast a small smile up at the man strolling beside her. He regarded her for a moment, then simply nodded his head. Part of him still couldn't believe all this was happening. He forced himself into trusting that the girl knew what she was doing. "I should go meet her, before she grows too frustrated with the anticipation. And she _will_ get frustrated. The woman hates suspense."

"Of course." He answered, somewhat amazed by the lengths which Hermione did actually seem to understand Minerva and her mind. Maybe this was the best fit after all...

The brunette turned from the man after a short nod and they parted ways. She did take a bit of time to return to The Fat Lady, readying herself for whatever she was getting into. The story was straight, her mind was cleared, and she allowed herself to just 'be' for a minute. She was a student again. She had to learn to act like it, rather than act like the old war veteran she had been. Breathing a heavy sigh, she reached the portrait. The Fat Lady peered at her suspiciously.

"Password?"

"Hippogriff."

"Enter..."

* * *

Every year Minerva had to modify her clothing just a little bit more. How she hated how loose the fit was. She still wanted to be able to breathe and, yes, it was somewhat against the rules to modify your uniform, however, her body type made so damn difficult to look presentable when her robes looked like they would properly fit someone a bit larger. So, she shaved off an inch of the skirt here, an inch off the arm there, tightening the sleeves, just to look a bit more put together. She was in the middle of doing just that when a soft knocking could be heard at her door. Minerva suspected it to be Rolonda or Poppy, probably the latter, considering Rolonda would have just barged in and started harassing her without warning.

"The door is open..." She called to whomever it was.

The voice that greeted Hermione was undeniably Minerva's. Though her youthful age had definitely impacted the timber. For a second, the brunette actually had to pause before she opened the heavy mahogany door in order to brace herself. It was the first time since she arrived that she was actually, truly, nervous. Cautiously, she pushed open the portal and took a step inside, her eyes glanced over the other woman leaning over her bed, one of her uniforms laid out upon the comforter. She was apparently tending to it, fixing it or something, never looking up from the work she was currently taking care of.

Another second passed.

Hermione closed the door behind her and strolled over to the other side of the room. The image of Minerva behind her seared into her mind. _My god... She's beautiful..._ Hermione thought. Nothing could have prepared her for the feelings of immediate attraction felt towards her mentor's younger self.

"These are some very nice accommodations, Miss. McGonnagall." Hermione stated at long last, turning to lean against her desk, folding her arms, as she watched the recognition pass over the other witch's features as she still continued to lean over her uniform. Her wand stilled.

That voice was not Poppy. It wasn't Rolonda. Nor was it anyone else she knew. The Scottish witch paused in her workings and turned her head towards the nameless girl standing on the other side of the room. Minerva was, for a moment, speechless. She'd been so caught up... And now here she was. Minerva quickly cleared her throat and straightened, her wand still gripped in the hand falling to her side.

"Ah, Miss..."

"Grant."

"Right. Miss. Grant..." Hermione's eyes cast a cursory glance over the other young woman, Minerva seemed to be doing just the same. But there was something else in Minerva's eyes that she hadn't anticipated. It nearly looked as though... No. Wait... She really was. Minerva was sizing her up.

"I do apologize for the intrusion and I do hope that we can move forward in a way that's... appropriate. Comfortable. I'll do my best not to get in your way as, it's my understanding, you have quite a few duties here at Hogwarts. I'll respect your space." Hermione's voice was soft as she dropped her arms and stepped toward the other woman, her hand extending for the witch to take if she so wished. Or she could have declined. Hermione wasn't deluded, she very well understood it could take a lot of time to get to a place which was, in fact, comfortable. She just needed to be present enough for that to happen.

"Ah, well... Aren't we polite. I can appreciate that." _Okay, so, you're pleasant... Let's see what else you are._ Minerva thought as she reached and gripped Miss. Grant's hand in a firm, though gentle, hold. Little did she know that Hermione was dying of inward laughter. Even now, regardless of whether or not Minerva meant to sound somewhat sarcastic, her voice did hold notes of the stuff. This was the young McGonnagall. Minerva without filter... This could be a very interesting few months.

Hermione knew this wasn't all fun and games, her presence was quite serious, however, she couldn't help but find it so incredibly humorous seeing Minerva in this way. She still was somewhat loose tongued, a bit abrasive if one couldn't see that Minerva was just so smart that she didn't really didn't feel much need to split hairs. Her older self was much more controlled. This young woman, beautiful young woman... She had, as Madame Hooch had stated, ' _a bit less tact'_.

"Hmm... Yes, well," Hermione began, forming her own words to come across as lightly teasing. "I'm trying to go the more traditional route of not antagonizing the person whom I've been assigned as my mentor. But, if it's your preference, I could certainly badger you until the end of the year? " Hermione asked through a bit of a smirk as she released Minerva's hand. The green eyed woman's features seemed to twist into a rather inscrutable expression. Hermione, or 'Miss. Grant', merely flashed her a small, somewhat crooked, half smile and turned to return to her side of the room to settle herself in.

Minerva couldn't help but to think her somewhat... _Bold_. Or maybe it was arrogance. Perhaps, it was a mask to hide behind. She couldn't be too sure. Soon enough she'd figure it out as they were in such close quarters, but the brief interaction did lead her to believe that, just maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad. The young woman was quick. She liked quick. Not to mention Miss. Grant was quite pretty. That certainly helped things.

"If it is _your_ preference to _be_ a badger, I can certainly assist you." Minerva shot back after a second, returning to mending her robes, and trying not to hide the small smile attempting to curl the corner of her own mouth. Peering down at her work, she could only hear the small snort of laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"And what a stunning badger I would be, although, I think a fair few Hufflepuffs may try to abduct me, so, no. No transfiguring, thank you." Hermione replied while checking over a few of her books. She cast a short glance back at the Scottish witch to see the woman had somewhat relaxed. A ghost of smile upturned the corners of her mouth and that... That was a sure sign. This may actually work.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers!

Thank you to everyone reading and leaving comments, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my little fanfic.  
So here's me extending a great big lady lovin' hug to you all.

-BM

* * *

Chapter 4: Best Laid Plans

The young women sat in their room and took in the silence. Eventually both had settled on their beds and either took up writing or reading. Hermione and Minerva sat with their backs to their headboards, facing one and other, but Hermione didn't look up from the pages of her text book.

She couldn't believe just how much magic had advanced within the past forty years. It filled her with some uncertainty as to whether she'd be able to put a lid on some of her more advanced techniques when it came to spell work. Even some potions. She'd have to learn the ways that her current classmates worked, in order to fit in as easily as possible. Unlearning what she had learned over the past few years of her life was going to a hellish task to take up, although, and after a few more chapters of her charms textbook, she began to ease into the idea a little bit more.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Minerva stole glances at the brunette seated across from her. Her green eyes traced over _Miss. Grant_ 's delicate features, the unruly chestnut brown hair framing her face, and the nimble looking fingers propping the book up upon her lap. The dark haired woman thought that she was really, truly, very pretty. But she knew nothing about her, so that could have very well been all she was. Just another pretty girl. She wasn't going to complain about a bit of eye candy here and again. How could she? Especially while she was trying to get over the Francesca.

A pang of discomfort filled Minerva's chest at the thought of the young woman she'd met. It had been such a brief moment. Unbearably short, almost. It had nearly been a month since she'd seen the girl, yet, her heart felt just as poisoned by affection now as it had been then. She needed to find something to do in order to quell her desire.

"I must have something on my face... Either that or I must actually be the _fairest of them all._ " Hermione stated as she flipped the page of her book and continued reading, not looking up from the text whatsoever.

"Pardon?" Minerva asked as her train of thought came to a screeching halt, then she realized she'd been staring right at the other girl, lost in her mind somewhere. A blush began to creep up the side of her neck from embarrassment.

"I've felt your eyes burning holes into my forehead for quite a few minutes now." The brunette stated while skimming the words laid out before her. In all actuality, she didn't really care if Minerva stared or appraised her. For a multitude of reasons, the attention from the other witch felt good. However, when she was trying to read, it became incredibly distracting.

"Forgive me, Miss. Grant..." Hermione heard Minerva say quietly, listening to the soft sounds of the girl shifting upon her bed.

"Laura." Hermione responded after a second. "Call me Laura." Soft chocolate eyes finally lifted to peer across the room, meeting the intense green ones belonging to the other girl. "And I'll call you Minerva... Since it'd be an absolute shame to disregard such a beautiful name."

A flash of some unknown emotion flitted across Minerva's face. Hermione watched it unfold before her and she couldn't help but to chuckle internally.

It seemed as though her mentor's flushed cheeks were reddening beneath the weight of her gaze., Hermione couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed making the young Minerva fidget. Besides, this all may have been the very last thing she was about to accomplish in her young life, she thought, she may as well make the absolute best of it.

"Pleasant and charming... I admit, knowing that you've been homes schooled these past years, I half expected you to be some recluse, incredibly shy, sort." Minerva said, somewhat amused, as she closed the journal she'd been writing in and capped her ink bottle. Hermione gave a soft snort.

"Unfortunately, these past years have taught me to prefer the more straight forward approach to life. You never know when something may try to disrupt it." The brunette closed her text book as well, then slid off her bed to put it back with her other books upon her desk. Hermione stole a glance out the window and noticed the sky was steadily darkening. It had to mean that the new batch of First Years would be arriving pretty soon and they'd all have to make their way down to the Great Hall for the start of year feast. And how she looked forward to it... She missed Hogwart's feasts and the great troughs of food that she grew up indulging in. Her stomach gave a loud groan, surprising Hermione, and she quickly laid her hand upon it.

"Well, someone's getting a bit peckish, hmm?" Hermione looked over to see a small smirk twisting Minerva's mouth. Her green eyes lit with laughter.

"Heh, well... I haven't really had much to eat today." She replied while smooth her hand over her sweater clad stomach. Minerva clicked her tongue.

"Not to worry, Laura. Hogwarts is highly well known for their food. I've grown up on the stuff, it'll be hard not to miss after graduation." Minerva also slipped off her bed and replaced her things on her own, respective, table. Hermione watched her gaze out onto the grounds, much like she had a moment ago, and give a small nod of acknowledgement of something. "Alright... We should be getting down to the hall now. I can just see some lights off in the distance, on the lake... The First Years should be here soon."

Hermione was quietly so grateful that they were ready for dinner. If her stomach was going to repeatedly make itself known, she knew, she'd start getting pretty irritated.

The sound of a few knocks filled the room and the girls turned towards the door.

"Come in..." They said in unison before turning their eyes upon each other. The door opened.

"Minerva! It sounds like you already got a bird in here!" Rolonda called mischievously while she tucked herself inside, Poppy following close behind. Hermione raised a brow at Minerva who seemed to blush an even darker shade of red.

The grey haired woman turned to view the pair and their room. Two sets of many a thing, two women... Poppy on the other hand took a few steps in, already deducing the obvious, and eager to make the new girls acquaintance.

"I didn't know we'll have _two_ Head Girl's this year." Rolonda said as she drew in a little closer to her friend and the new girl. Hermione watched the woman's golden eyes drag over her body, appraising. Rolonda seemed pleased.

"It's so nice to see a new face." Poppy smiled as she extended a hand for Hermione to take, which Hermione did and offered it a welcoming shake. She couldn't help but to smile despite the bit of insecurity and self consciousness which settled in her chest.

"Rolonda," Minerva's stern voice cut through their moment of silent inspection. "Behave. This is our new student, Laura Grant. She's chosen to come to Hogwarts for her last year of schooling. I will be mentoring her this year." Rolonda cast Minerva a look of disapproval.

"Behave, my arse. It's our last year, live a little." Rolonda stated as she too extended her hand. Hermione took it without hesitation.

"These are my friends, Rolonda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey. You may see a lot of them because they rarely give me a moments peace." Minerva smirked, as she eyed the somewhat affronted expressions both Poppy and Rolonda adorned.

"Must you always be so uppity?" Poppy muttered while moving a little closer to Minerva, enough so that she may toss an arm around the taller woman's lower back and anchoring her against her side. "You adore us, so act like it." Minerva sighed, trying to battle the chuckle that began to bubble in the back of her throat.

"Yes, yes... I _adore_ you... Now let's just get something to eat."

The other three agreed immediately. Obviously Rolonda and Poppy were just as invested in dinner as Hermione was.

* * *

The many students of Hogwarts, dressed in their clean, pressed uniforms, lined the hallways in order to fill the Great Hall. Chatter and reintroductions, friends clamouring for the chance to see those who they weren't able to visit over the summer months, it was nearly like nothing had changed. Except for the fact that Hermione knew none of them; and if she were take make friends with many of them it could change the course of their existences. That was the other thing she had to be terribly precise about. As it was, she'd already begun to effect the lives of three. Minerva, Poppy, and Rolonda. By simply being involved in any miniscule way, she was taking the trajectory of their previously existing lives, in her own world, and inching it over one way or another, bit by bit, which could have extreme consequences. Very risky business.

Once they'd filed into the Hall and found their seats, the chatter slowly began to die down. Other Gryffindor's grew aware of her presence. A few fingers were pointed in her direction, many a glance, however, she tried to maintain her chit chat with Poppy and Rolonda in an attempt to divert from too much of their attention. She focused herself on the 'new friends' sitting opposite herself and Minerva, seated at her left. Hermione couldn't help but to notice Minerva to be rather quiet. Listening and watching, a mildly curious look about her angular features, yet, she didn't really make much of the conversation. Although, many a time, Hermione seemed to catch the green eyed girl peering at the side of her face.

It was interesting to compare the notes she was given about the three women. When Hermione had asked the three elder women about their younger selves, they were nearly as accurate as they were inaccurate. At least, in terms of perception.

Rolonda was loud, excitable, and more than a little crass. Her elder self mentioned she hadn't been much of a trouble maker, although, from what Hermione was witnessing, that seemed far from the truth. The woman seemed like your typical jock personality. And Hermione knew better than anyone how mischievous some jocks could be. Rolonda actually reminded her a bit of Fred and George. It was a little bit comforting.

Meanwhile, Poppy didn't exactly seem like the wallflower type she had described. She was actually amazed by how funny and outgoing Poppy seemed to be. A bit of a quick wit, a very sweet disposition... Hermione knew she was going to really like spending time with them. It could make the rest seem more bearable.

The one piece of acquired information that stood out to be incredibly true was the fact that Minerva McGonnagall was by far one of the most enigmatic people. She was a mystery. Hermione had no sign that Minerva even remotely liked her or didn't like her. The woman was just as stoic a woman as the woman she left hours previous. Hermione began to wonder when a crack would present in protective barrier that the woman had constructed around herself. It seemed nearly impenetrable.

A light touch of the arm shook Hermione from her inner musings and she turned her head to look at the woman beside her.

"It's starting..."

* * *

It was very similar to what it was like when she attended Hogwarts. The new First Years all walked down the centre isle, looking rather intimidated, while Professor Dippet stood at the front of the room holding a large parchment with listed names, at least, that's what Hermione gathered.

She could remember that moment like it had been only yesterday. The way it felt when she climbed the steps, all eyes on her, then the sorting hat... So many moments spent over the past day or so wondering if she knew this was how it was all going to end, would she have done anything differently? She probably would have.

Watching Minerva take it all in, Hermione realized that the young woman loved this. Minerva's eyes lit up the moment all the children entered into the Great Hall. She truly was mesmerized by watching Minerva take it all in. The ebony haired woman cheered the loudest, by far, when new Gryffindors seated themselves at the table. Hermione had to admit, it was pretty adorable.

Proceeding the sorting, Professor Dippet said a few words. His speech was encouraging and Hermione found herself captivated by the manner with which he addressed his students. He reminded her somewhat of Dumbledore. The same kind of warmth and general wisdom, the stuff that came with age, she imagined. In the moment, she was comforted by it. She almost forgot she was there for a reason, not just for shits and giggles.

The moment they'd all been waiting for drew nearer and nearer. The feast. Hermione could barely contain herself when all sorts of delicious dishes began appearing before her. She did, however, manage to contain her excitement and while piling mashed potatoes, roast beef, some broccoli and carrots onto her plate.

They all ate and chatted, a few students interrupting her by making introductions to which she responded politely but didn't entertain too much conversation. A bit of fear kept her from wanting to get too involved, or invested. That was until a shoe was planted in the space between herself and Minerva, and a hand was stuck out in front of her face. She looked up only to see Poppy and Rolonda peering at the face of a young man with complete disapproval.

"Well, well... I don't think I've seen you before." A deep voice rang in her ear. Her eyes wandered to the intruding young man, a Ravenclaw, and she raised a brow. "Nicholas Finney. Pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

Hermione heard Rolanda groan as she continued to stuff her face, perhaps it kept her from telling the boy off, or maybe she was just that hungry.

Minerva cleared her throat loud enough for the young man to hear but he just brushed her off and waited for Hermione to introduce herself. She did no such thing. She merely continued to peer up at this _Nicholas_ expectantly.

His eyes were as blue as anything she'd ever seen. A stark contrast to the black hair neatly parted atop his narrow head. He looked smarmy. Arrogant. And not the fun type of arrogant, just straight up ignorant and rude.

After a minute he spoke again.

"My name... Is Nicholas..." He spoke slower, more deliberately, as though Hermione was deaf or just dumb. That was when she parted her lips to address the offending gent.

"Oh, no. I certainly heard you the first time," She told him briskly, her tone adorning an edge. "I was merely wondering if you were going to tell me something relevant. If there was something truly important that had encouraged you to interrupt me when I'm trying to have dinner." Hermione watched as his puffed chest seemed to deflate. He retracted his hand and drew up a sneer.

"Well, who says I want to know a bitch." The boy muttered as he made to move away and walk down between the tables. Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen someone jump out of their seat as quickly as Rolonda had.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!" She shouted at him, garnering a few confused looks from other students. Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot.

"25 Points from Ravenclaw!" Minerva shouted after him, equally as enraged by his utterly abhorrent behaviour. She knew Nicholas... And well. He'd dated a few of the girls in Gryffindor to know well enough that he was a _real_ piece of work. "Sit down Rolonda, you're not going to beat him up again. Not today." The ebony haired witch continued. Poppy just grabbed her silver haired friend by the back of the robes and pulled her down.

"That guy... He's asking for it." Rolonda stated as she turned her eyes upon the incredibly embarrassed Hermione. "I am very sorry that just happened."

"This isn't the first time." Minerva said softly. She aimed an apologetic glance at Hermione and gave her a little nudge, inching a bit closer. "Some of the guys here are pretty daft but, hell... You did tell him off pretty good, Laura. I'm impressed." Hermione watched as Minerva's features bore the signs of approval, and a small smile.

"Honestly, I don't even care that he called me a bitch. I just hate attention." Hermione admitted. She grabbed a sip of cold pumpkin juice to try and cool herself off. She was ready to think this had all been enough excitement for one day. "I think I may just head to bed right away."

"Even before dessert?" Poppy asked, a dopey grin curling her lips while she wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione. "Don't let him bother you, stay with us. We'll make it worth it." Poppy really seemed to like her. It was actually very nice. Hermione really considered it, but she was also exhausted.

"Tomorrow night, I'm all yours. For now though, I really should turn in." Hermione sighed and pushed her nearly empty plate away. Minerva got it, she just gave Hermione a nod and a smile before they all said their good nights.

Minerva's watchful eye followed the brunette woman out of the Great Hall. There was something about Laura that she couldn't quite place, something about her nature, it felt more familiar than she would have liked to admit. Especially considering there was no real chance that they had ever met. From what Minerva understood, they had spent worlds apart. While her thoughts ran rampant, she didn't notice that she was staring towards the Great Hall entrance way for much longer than truly necessary, and didn't turn back towards her plate until fingers snapped by her ear.

"Earth to Green Eyes... Ah. There you are." Rolonda spoke in a singsong voice until Minerva's head snapped in her direction, and the silver haired woman returned to forking food into her awaiting mouth. "Have a bit of a liking there, have you?" Minerva's friend asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"I like her. She fits in. With us, I mean." Poppy added with a short glance towards Rolonda. Hooch gave a bit of a nod but didn't look up from the contents of her plate. Poppy shook her head. "For Merlin's sake... You're an animal."

"I'm _bleeding_ hungry, Poppy. Leave it alone."

Minerva watched the two women sitting opposite herself. She couldn't manage to mask her amusement or the joy she felt in their presence. Summer had been a roller coaster of emotions and now she was right where she belonged; amongst friends. And new friends. _This year could be great..._ She thought.

"I think she'll fit in..." Minerva said softly, as she took one more final glance towards the place where the woman made her exit. "Maybe."

* * *

The minute Hermione returned to the Head Girl dormitory, she stripped herself naked, grabbed a towel and her pyjamas, and retreated into the bathroom. She ran the shower scalding hot, so hot, in fact, that she sucked in a harsh breath through her teeth when she stepped beneath the cascade of steaming water.  
She wanted to scream. It was pure insanity. She missed Ron and Harry, her people, her life... She was delusional, Hermione was utterly convinced that she wasn't going to make it back, and though she was doing this all for good, she couldn't help but to feel horror. It was terrifying. Even if she became good enough friends with the trio of women that she no longer felt lonely, if she died here, no one would know. It wouldn't be _Hermione Granger has passed..._ It'd be _That new girl, the girl no one knows_. That, in itself, was terrifying. She was going through phases of being perfectly already, and perfectly fucked over it. It was only the first day. She had to keep reminding herself of that. It had to get easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So Long, Granger

The first three weeks of classes were a tumultuous adventure. It took every fibre of her being to not force her way through her classes, to remain oblivious to the magic she was already so used to using, and not advance too far past her peers. Despite her best efforts, other students, Minerva, and her professors were beginning to take notice of her ambitious nature and wand practice. She was, after all, still Hermione Granger.

It did come, however, with some issues. Hermione had to remember a few words Rolonda had said that night in the Headmistress's tower.

 _"One thing I have to impress upon you, Miss. Granger, is that our dear friend is extraordinarily competitive." Madame Hooch told her while aiming a glance at the woman sitting behind her desk. Minerva seemed to sniff in disdain._

 _"I was not..." Came the muffled reply whilst Professor McGonnagall gave her cheek a quick dab with a soft, clean handkerchief. Hermione heard Poppy sigh softly and turned her attention upon the mediwitch, who glanced from her eldest friend to the young woman peering back at her._

 _"She was. In these more current years she's certainly managed to control her anger and her nature, although, when we were younger, even I cannot deny, she could be somewhat ruthless." Poppy spoke through a grim smile, clearly remembering those memories vividly. Minerva shot the woman a scathing look._

 _"I was NOT ruthless..."_

 _"You cursed a boy! We were in our fourth year! All because he somehow managed to show you up when you least expected in charms class. You were enraged!" Rolonda nearly shouted at her friend, despite the fact she was trying not to chuckle at the thought of it._

 _Hermione raised her brows at Minerva. Her mentor couldn't meet her eye. It appeared she remembered this and couldn't quite rebuttal with swiftness._

 _"He was in the infirmary for a week. Douglas Dougall. A bit of a fool, if you ask me." Poppy muttered._  
 _"So, try not to surpass her. We all know you are capable of it. But try to keep your brilliance in a bottle under the bed." Rolonda reached over and patted Hermione's arm reassuringly. Though the grey haired woman was smiling, Hermione couldn't help but look over at her mentor who only peered down at the handkerchief in her hands. She wasn't impressed. But Minerva didn't deny it._

That was the hardest thing for Hermione to try and do. Bottle her brilliance... How could she do such a thing when _brilliant_ was just simply a part of her make up. She was extraordinary. So was Minerva. She prayed it could be something that they could bond over, something which would bring them closer as friends and companions. That would make sense, right?

Unfortunately _,_ that wasn't the case.

As days passed, Hermione began to feel a shift in Minerva's company. The more the ebony haired witch watched her, the more attention she received from the professor's, the more Minerva eyed her with scrutiny. She was, as Rolonda had said, fiercely competitive. Their conversations grew shorter and shorter. The first few days they had nearly grown to be chums, decent friends who were getting to know each other. And now? Now Minerva had shown that streak Hooch spoke so _highly_ of.

This day was no different.

"Alright, students!" Professor Wagstaff called with authority once the room had been cleared of desks, chairs, and other objects which may have caused harm during his lesson. Hermione wasn't sure she entirely liked the man. He seemed like a bit of a brute. Tall, bulky, dark eyes... His nose looked like it had been broken on several occasions and made it appear much larger than she was sure it had been in his younger years. "Today, we will be trying our hand at duelling!"

Minerva, Hermione, and Rolonda stood with their Gryffindor classmates. Many seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, excited by the idea of the lesson for today. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw's took up the other side of the room. A clear divide between both houses.

Their professor strode casually between them, glancing at both sides of the room, sizing students up to pair off against one and other.

"As you all know, duelling is a craft, an art... You may find yourselves pinned in a corner one day with no way of escape except for to use your wand and your mind. Many of you will take up positions in the world which may require you to travel great distances, and you'll never know what you may find out in the world. Beasts... Other witches and wizards intent on doing you harm... It is my job to ensure you are prepared for anything. And that is what today's lesson will entail." The dark looking man turned at the head of the classroom, his thick hand stroking his short beard as he continued to pair students in his head. His gruff voice rang in Hermione's ear, and for the first time, she was more nervous than she'd like to admit. Post Traumatic Stress... It was a killer.

"Miss. Harris and Miss. Cauldwell... Take your positions. I will give you a three count... And you will spar."

Hermione watched a short, squat girl cut through the Ravenclaw crowd. She had the sort of look about her that made it appear like she knew what she was doing. Then there was Miss. Cauldwell... A wisp of a girl. Hermione felt like their wasn't going to be much of a duel.

"Aim to stun, subdue, and disarm. There will be no bloodshed in my class." The professor stated sternly. "And that means you, Mr. Longbottom." Hermione's head snapped up. _Longbottom?_ Her eyes found the young man, the Gryffindor boy, that the professor was referring to... He seemed to feign distaste but nodded all the same. Hermione wondered if he was related to Neville at all.

"One!" The professor's shout stirred Hermione from her reverie. "TWO!" The girls drew their wands into position. "THREE!"

Flashes of blue and red weaved through the air. Students seemed to hold their breath as they watched the two girls battle. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the Cauldwell girl, and quite glad she was a Gryffindor. Though she seemed timid, barely looked as though she could hold her own against door mouse, never mind another wand wielder, Cauldwell did manage to last a good five or six minutes before she was stunned and disarmed.

A massive round of applause ended their duel, from both sides. The Ravenclaw girl released her classmate and fellow dueller from her stunned stupor, they shook hands, then parted. It was incredibly civil. And no one spoke to snakes. A welcome change. Hermione cast a glance at Rolonda who smiled cheekily at her in return, giving her a little nudge with her elbow before she leaned in towards Hermione's ear.

"I hope you're equally as talented, I look forward to seeing what a witch like you can do." The bright eyed woman winked at her. Hermione blushed deeply.

This caught Minerva's eye and Hermione was forced to clear her throat uncomfortably. Unbeknownst to her, Rolonda cast a look at Minerva as though to say 'just having fun, no big deal'. Still, the Scottish witch sniffed in disapproval.

"That was wonderful girls... And now, next!"

The lesson continued. Pair by pair, the students duelled one and other until their were very few left who hadn't. Eventually, Hermione even found herself forgetting for a moment that none of this was real. She wasn't really a student learning a lesson, she didn't truly belong here in this time, she was a protector. An agent on a mission. But right then, there, she _was_ just another student taking note.

"Miss. Grant! It's now your turn." Hermione's head snapped towards Professor Wagstaff. With a wave of a hand he beckoned her to step into the space between the Ravenclaw's and the Gryffindor's. There was a hushed lull... She felt eyes burning into the side of her face and her back. Hermione merely gave a nod and stepped forward. "And Mr. Finney!"

Hermione heard groans of displeasure from her housemates, along with the cheering of Ravenclaw's, and nearly couldn't help but to roll her eyes. _Of course..._ She thought.

The arrogant young man stepped from the crowd, a sneer written upon his face while he eyed his opponent. Hermione could sense he was practically undressing her with his gaze. It made her feel her feel... Disgusting.

From the sidelines, Minerva couldn't help but notice the exchange. Despite the fact that she'd found herself in direct competition with Hermione, the Scottish witch remembered the way Nicholas had treated her the first day of her arrival. She prayed Hermione could hold her own.

Hermione took position.

"Are you sure this is going to be a fair fight, professor?" Nicholas called back over his shoulder, his eyes flashing with ill intent.

"Enough, Mr. Finney. POSITIONS! ONE! TWO!"

It was a flinch. A muscle twitch. Hermione saw it.

Before the professor could even begin to shout 'three', Finney had already begun to raise his wand, he tried to get the jump. Hermione had none of it.

It took Nicholas approximately six seconds to decide on his action. And it took Hermione a fraction of that time to stun, bind, and disarm the boy. Wordlessly. Everyone saw it, how he'd tried to cheat. They saw Hermione react in record time and expertly halt him in every way. The young man stiffened, his arms snapping to his sides. Nicholas fell forward on his face with a sickening thud.

Then, there was silence.

Finney's wand landed at Hermione's feet. For the briefest of moments, she contemplated snapping the thing in two. She thought better of it. She picked it up and held it for a moment, then tossed it back towards Nicholas as she reversed her spell work, and allowed him to be free. Still, shock wrote itself upon his face as he pushed off the floor to sit on his legs. Hermione was fast, quicker than anyone they had seen...

"That was... Remarkable." Professor Wagstaff stated, his voice lightened by awe. "Take note, students. That... Is how you duel to save your lives. Absolutely brilliant." The bell rang... "Alright, practice! And next time we'll try it again! Have a good afternoon students." Before anyone had the chance to speak to Hermione, she was gone. She left the classroom and fled as fast as her feet could carry her to the astronomy tower. She needed space. She needed to breathe.

All she had seen wasn't Nicholas. She saw Bellatrix. Deatheaters. She felt the same pain as she had when the woman was torturing her, she felt her body crumple to the manor floor... Even though she had been standing, her body still remembered the fear and the pain.

* * *

Hermione remained on the tower for hours, bypassing dinner, where she cried the first good cry she'd allowed herself since her arrival. The release was incredibly welcome.

Out of sight, once she was ready, the witch sneaked her way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. It was late, definitely past curfew, but she didn't really care. It wasn't as though the rules truly applied to her in this position. She just needed to sit for a while in the chamber, not go to the rooms where she knew Minerva would be studying, reading, or fiddling with whatnot. She didn't want to face the young woman yet. She needed space.

The common room was dimly lit by the fire, she sat in the corner, nearly out of sight, which would have been fine, however, she heard voices growing nearer. She cast a darkening spell quickly, just to fill the room with a bit more shadow. The last thing she needed was to be approached by whoever.

"Absolutely unbelievable... She was amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Hooch rounded the corner at the foot of the stairs, she walked straight passed where Hermione sat in the corner. The brunette felt herself shrink back further into the leather chair, enveloping herself in the shadow. "She's really gifted, you know."

"I wished I could have been there! He totally deserves the treatment... What a nasty boy." Poppy replied as she followed closely behind.

"Oh, shut up about her. She's just another girl. It was a fluke." Minerva muttered bitterly as she, and her friends, took place on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione could tell by the way Minerva flopped down that she was angry, her body language was stiff and deliberate. Her eyes narrowed at the back of the woman's head.

"Well, that's not very nice." Poppy scolded. "I rather like her." Hermione heard Minerva scoff.

"Yeah, you would. Wouldn't you..."

"Hey, now. You're just jealous because it took you seven times the amount of time it took her in order to take down Longbottom. OUCH! YOU DAFT COW!" A swift slap to the back of the head caused Rolonda to immediately lift a hand to rub the sore spot Minerva had struck. "What the bleeding hell was that for!?"

"Girls, there's no need for violence."

"I am NOT jealous of Laura Grant!" Minerva gritted angrily at her friends. Hermione had had just about enough when Minerva continued. "She's nothing but an _insufferable_ know-it-all. She'll fizzle out. I'll bet you any gold, by the end of the year, no one will remember who _she_ is."

"But, good Merlin... She's straight fit though. I sense it.. She has a thing for women. I bet _you_ any gold, I'll have her for a go by the time the year is out..." As the fire crackled, so did Hermione's rage. Yes, anger could definitely be a catalyst for unfortunate events, but now they had gone too far. And she _knew_ they were better than this. Hermione compartmentalized her anger, but she still needed to prove a point, and this had gone on long enough. She thought quick.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" She thundered darkly, her voice dropping with the fury that had taken place within her chest. She watched from her corner as three pairs of shoulders stiffened. Thank Merlin no one else was around to witness what was about to transpire. The three said nothing.

Like a jungle cat, Hermione lifted herself from her seat and slowly manoeuvred around the edge of the couch until she came into view, her eyes flashing by the dim fire light. Minerva paled and Poppy emitted a small squeak. The young mediwitch quickly covered her mouth with a hand while her friend, Rolonda, made to open her mouth and say something. Hermione immediately aimed her wand at the bright eyed woman, shutting her up without the use of magic; it was fear. She stood there for a minute, listening to the fire crackle behind her. Telling them a little about the war could have been tricky, it could change things... But it was a risk she was willing to take.

"How.. _dare_ you. I thought better of you." She looked at Minerva. The green eyed woman looked down at the fire. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU!" The woman's eyes immediately snapped to peer back into the fury filled brown ones aimed upon her, Hermione saw her swallow. And she swallowed hard. "Rolonda was wrong... You aren't _jealous_. You're intimidated. Intimidated by someone who is _just_ as brilliant... Who works _just_ as hard, as you. It intimidates you. And here I thought we were friends."

"Laura.. I.." Hermione immediately turned her wand upon Minerva, aiming it at her chest.

"I am NOT finished..." She interjected. Now was the time to take extreme action. If she was going to get these girls to trust her, then she'd have to take extreme measures. It became glaringly obvious that just being 'Laura' wasn't helping. She had to give them some of herself, some truth. "So... You want to be _dazzled_ , do you? You want to know why I can knock someone on their arse so damn fast? Here... Let me show you." Hermione growled and swiftly tucked her wand away to furiously shove the sleeve of her sweater up her arm. Her fingertips ripped through the button of her shirt cuff, and she rolled up the white fabric, exposing her forearm for the girls to see. She showed them. "There... Now you know."

Audible gasps filled the room. Rolonda, Poppy, and Minerva's eyes quite nearly bulged out of their heads, they were barely able to contain their shock upon seeing such a gruesome scar, and one truly evil word: _Mudblood._ Minerva's gaze shot to meet Hermione's, her eyes filled with confusion and something else Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What the fuck is that...?" She asked quickly, her eyes barely able to keep from investigating the scar. Poppy continued to cover her mouth whilst Rolonda's face shone a bright shade of red. She hated that word... It was vile. She couldn't understand why _Laura_ had it imprinted upon her flesh, how?

"Oh, see where I come from... This is what happens to Muggleborns. You want to know why it took but a fraction of a moment to knock Nick on his ass? This is why. Because while you three have been chumming it up here at Hogwarts, my friends, my family, have been fighting for our lives for the past seven years," Hermione told them, her voice maintaining its smooth chill. "And just when we lost hope, my best friends and I were captured. They were locked away, confined, while I was tortured, humiliated, and interrogated by an evil, evil woman. Because I am Muggleborn. Just... Like.. You." She didn't look anywhere else but into the terror filled green eyes of her future mentor. Minerva couldn't say a thing. Utterly ashamed, and truly disturbed, she sat still as a statue. "I fought. I know what lurks out there in the world, can you say the same?" The three girls sitting across from Hermione looked at one and other. This was the least of what they expected... Hermione could see it was going to work. She had to show them her passion; prove to them she wasn't just some _girl_ with some smarts. She wasn't to be toyed with. "You should know better than anyone, Minerva... What it means to be Muggleborn. Having to work twice as hard, be twice as smart, twice as clever, than everyone else. Because the moment you aren't, you don't belong. Sure, not all Purebloods are the same... But there are still so many that think _we_ don't belong. Because _we_ are _Mudbloods_." Poppy gasped beneath the hold of her own hand. Her eyes darted to Hermione... She couldn't believe she actually _said_ the word with such ease. "Believe me, you think this little trinket is disturbing? Well, there's more where _this_ came from. I assure you."

Finally, Hermione's eyes shot to view the grey haired witch who still stared at her scar. The redness of her cheeks was quickly fading to a sickening green. The girl looked like she might toss her cookies at any given moment.

"And as for you, Hooch. How _dare_ you reduce me to nothing but a pair of tits walking around here. Think you want a snog, aye? Well, let me tell you... Your chance of that is about as likely as me jumping into bed with Finney. Especially, after this little display. I'm sorely disappointed in both of you. So much for Gryffindor loyalty!" Hermione turned on her heel, rolled down her sleeve, and began to briskly walk towards the portrait. Minerva, acting on pure instinct and routine, opened her mouth to speak.

"The curfew..." She said, nearly above a whisper. Her mind was utterly consumed with what it was she'd just witnessed and heard, the shock she felt, and the guilt. Hermione spun around just as her fingers were about to wrench open the portal.

"Oh, fuck you. And your bloody curfew." The brunette spat as she took her leave and strode out into the corridor, leaving the three to ponder over their behaviour.

Hermione had never told her Headmistress about what had happened when Bellatrix captured Harry, Ron, and herself. She never could. _Her_ Minerva, the one she had left behind, never knew. Now she would. And for a decent enough reason. Hermione wondered whether or not the women remembered her and these moments, back in her time, were their minds creating these new memories? Either way, it didn't matter. What mattered was that the young women understood that she was more than a bookworm. Or, as Snape had put it a long time ago, an _insufferable know-it-all_. Those words would forever haunt her, they made her feel small; insignificant. Her rage simmered having the young Minerva use exactly the same phrase.

Shaking the feeling, for it had no use, Hermione decided to approach Dippet on the current standings. She had a feeling that her little display did much to further her in the eyes of peers. However, she feared her actions may have brought about some changes. Being slightly still nervous about it all, she figured she may as well talk to the man, gain perspective, and a bit of advice.

* * *

The three Gryffindor girls sat in front of the fire for minutes in silence. They couldn't look at one and other. Poppy fidgeted uncomfortably and finally removed her hand from her mouth, folding it with her other on her lap. She couldn't help but to feel disappointed in her friends in that moment. The things they had said were horrible, Laura had every right to be furious.

"Did you know... That she was Muggleborn?" Rolonda asked Minerva quietly at long last. She was met with more silence before she heard the ebony haired woman sigh heavily.

"No." She replied, her voice holding a slight quiver. "We... We haven't really been talking much. I've been distant." Minerva felt Poppy shift and sensed the woman's eyes on the side of her face. Through her shame, Minerva couldn't glance back. Poppy had been really trying to be a good friend to the enigmatic young woman who she'd pushed aside, and Minerva realized, though it took this horrid situation to uncover, that Laura was right. She was intimidated.

"We have to apologize." Stated the bright eyed woman on the other end of the couch. "Not tonight... But tomorrow." Of course, they did. Minerva knew that. They'd been so in the wrong. She couldn't believe she caused such a stir, all because of pride.

"We will."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't accept your apologies, girls. You two had been positively awful." Poppy breathed as she stood up from her seat and began to inch in the direction of the dorms. "I'm going to bed, but I'm going to go find her in the morning and see if she's alright. You two should think about what exactly it is you're going to do to make it up to her. Good night."

They listened to Poppy's footsteps retreat up the stairs until silence engulfed the room once again. Minerva put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. How could she have been so cruel... She didn't know anything about the woman other than she was a talented witch. So talented that it made her uncomfortable. And now look where they were. As a guide, mentor, and friend, she had failed. She allowed for her self important nature to cloud her judgement, she'd made the wrong call. She should have learned more about the woman, she should have actually tried... Minerva realized that she really never gave Laura a chance.

She promised, not only Laura but herself, that she would never make the same mistake again.

Minerva had to change.


End file.
